marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into the Anzhou Laboratory
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = Hand's Anzhou Laboratory, Anzhou, China |result = Danny Rand captures Madame Gao |side1 = Iron Fist Colleen Wing Claire Temple |side2 = Hand |commanders1 = Iron Fist |commanders2 = Madame Gao |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = One Hand warrior }} The Infiltration into the Anzhou Laboratory was a mission carried by Danny Rand, Colleen Wing and Claire Temple in order to break into the Hand's Anzhou Laboratory to find and capture Madame Gao. Background With Harold Meachum's help, Danny Rand found center of the Hand's activity in New York City located at a warehouse in Brooklyn. Rand head to the Yangsi Gonshi and offered them to fight Hand. With the alliance formed, the Yangsi Gonshi led by Hai-Qing Yang assaulted the warehouse, providing a distraction for Rand and Colleen Wing to sneak further inside and found dying Radovan Bernivig. Rand asked for Madame Gao. Before dying, he revealed that Gao was in Anzhou.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Regrouping with Wing and Claire Temple, Rand declared his intention to go to China. He explained that there was a Hand factory where headed Wendell Rand before the air crash. Temple warned that his plan was reckless and it could be a trap. But Rand made his decision clear. He will go to Anzhou to defeat Hand. Wing and Temple said that they will go with him. Rand charted the jet owned by Rand Enterprises and trio head to Anzhou.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Infiltration Break In Once they arrived in Anzhou, the group headed for the facility that the Hand was located. While they waited for an opening, Wing suggested a way to get information. She went and talked to a blind beggar and convinced him to give her information about the facility. Based on this information, they learned that the guards and slaves left in the evening. Rand suggested that they sneak in and burn the whole place. Once the workforce left, Rand and Wing sneaked inside while Temple stayed behind. After dispatching a guard, they went inside the drug lab. Rand started pouring flammable substance on the lab. Meanwhile, Madame Gao and her guards headed back to the lab. Temple warned Rand and Wing by hitting on the car horn. They immediately went to hide. One of Gao's men suggested that the horn can be a warning. One of the guards head to her but Temple managed to drove away. At the way of the warehouse, Wing faced guard who had to guard the entrance. They started a sword fight and guard managed to disarm Wing. Before she could kill her, Temple drove to their location. She gave Wing her sword back and she defeated her opponent. ]] Meanwhile, Rand followed Gao to another building in the area. There was a drunken man named Zhou Cheng who guarded the perimeter. Rand tried to bride the man to let him enter. Cheng introduced himself as a sworn defender of the Hand. With no other option, Rand started their duel. Cheng proved to be a formidable opponent. His drunken fist style made his movement chaotic and unpredictable for Rand. However, Rand deprived him of his vow and punched Cheng through the entrance door. In his fury, he began savagely punched his opponent to a bloody pulp. He finally stopped when Temple and Wing appeared and urged him to stop. Showdown Madame Gao appeared at the warehouse to greet Rand. When Rand tried to approach closer, Gao warned him. If he submitted to her, she'll promise that Wing and Temple will be granted a merciful death. Rand stated he'll die before he let her touch them. Gao only responded that she couldn't allow Rand to do that before she ordered her men to attack Temple and Wing. A brief fight ensued, but the group managed to defeat Gao's guards. Temple noticed that the guards' weapon was poisoned when they started reacting to it. Rand recognized the poisoned veins on the guards resembled how the deceased pilots looked years ago, Rand realized that Gao was indeed responsible for the accident. Absolutely furious at Gao for being responsible for his parent's death, the Iron Fist burned brightly as he charged toward the panicked woman. Ultimately Rand spared Gao's life. He had smacked the door behind Gao. Taking Gao captive, Rand told his friends that they were leaving. Aftermath Having taken Gao captive, they brought her back to New York City and tied to a chair in Chikara Dojo. He told his friends that he won't be turning Gao over to the police until he found out exactly what she knew. When Rand took a truth serum from Rand Enterprises Building, he returned to the dojo and found sick Wing on her bed. Wing insisted that she was simply having the flu from their trip to China. Wing urged him to focus on interrogating Gao. Rand injected her and she began to tell everything about Wendell. Before Rand and Temple could discuss it, Wing stumbled out of her room and fell to the floor. Rand and Temple found out that she had been poisoned from a cut injury back in Anzhou. Temple wasn't able to help her when she didn't know the poison. Then Gao revealed that truth serum did not work on her and she was lying the whole time. Rand pressed for what poison her men used, but Gao refused to answer. Wing urged Rand to call her sensei. Gao's mercenaries broke into the dojo but Rand, Wing, and Temple repulsed their enemies' attack. Before the next attack, Bakuto, Wing's sensei, arrived at the dojo. He helped Rand to heal Wing and took them away to his compound.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies References Category:Events